The Role-players
by TaeTiger
Summary: [TaeKook/ VKook] Dia adalah seorang roleplayer biasa yang memiliki kekasih di dunia palsu itu. Dia hanya menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia. Apa yang terjadi jika sang kekasih di dunia palsu mengetahui rahasianya dengan cara tak terduga dan pada waktu yang tidak direncanakan? - The promised RATED M! I'm no good in deciding genre and summary. RnR please... Don't Like Don't Read


**Axtorv:** Baby _.. kau bisa merasakannya, hm?_ Oppa _sedang mengeluar-masukkan milik_ oppa _ke vaginamu yang sempit. Ughh…_

 **Djseagurl:** _mmn Oppa.. V_ oppa _… mmn.. milik_ oppa _benar-benar besar. Ukhh… aku tidak bisa berhenti menggoyangkan pinggulku,_ oppa…

 **Axtorv:** _kau benar-benar_ sexy _,_ Babe… _membuat_ oppa _ingin memasukkan milik_ oppa _lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi.. kkhh_ oppa _mendorong penis_ oppa _kuat hingga menabrak dinding rahimmu_

 **Djseagurl:** _ukhh…_ oppa! _Mmn… aku memeluk leher_ oppa _erat untuk menahannya.._ oppa… _mmn V_ oppa _aku ingin keluaaarrr_

 **Axtorv:** _tahan sebentar sayang.. sebentar lagi_ oppa _juga keluar, kita keluarkan bersama, hmm?_ Oppa _semakin cepat dan kuat mengeluar masukkan penis_ oppa _ke vagina sempit Seagurl_ baby _yang semakin berkedut memijit kuat milik_ oppa

 **Djseagurl:** _Aakkh! aku tidak tahan laaaaggiiii… Kumohon_ oppa! _biarkan aku keluar… akh.. aku menggigit kuat leher_ oppa _karena aku sudah tidak tahan lagi_

 **Axtorv:** _semakin cepat memompa vagina_ Baby, _meremas kuat payudaranya. Mmnn… keluarkan sayang, selimuti penis_ oppa _dengan cairan hangatmu_

 **Djseagurl:** _aakkhh! ahhh…_ oppa…. V opppaaaaaa! _mmnnhhh…._

 **Axtorv:** _kkhhh…_

 **Djseagurl:** _mmhhh_ oppa… _aku keluar banyak sekali. Peluk erat_ oppa!

 **Axtorv:** _benarkah? Tapi_ oppa _ingin membuat_ Baby _keluar lebih banyak lagi. Mwn…_ oppa _mengecup bibirmu, melumatnya lembut_

 **Djseagurl:** _mmn.. hentikan_ oppa.. _kkk~_ oppa _benar-benar manja seperti bayi. Tarik pipi_ oppa _gemas!_

 **Axtorv:** _biar saja.._ oppa _mau menjadi bayi selamanya asal setiap hari bisa melumat dan menghisap payudara kenyal ini…_

 **Djseagurl:** oppa… _kumohon, cukup untuk hari ini,_ nee? _Besok aku harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Tidak boleh terlambat_

 **Axtorv:** _padahal_ oppa _masih ingin. Hmm… atau_ oppa _harus melakukannya dengan yang lain ya…_

 **Djseagurl:** oppa!

 **Djseagurl:** _maksudnya apa?_

 **Axtorv:** _hm.. apa ya_

 **Djseagurl:** _kenapa_ oppa _selalu bicara begitu_ **: (** _? Apa aku tidak cukup untuk_ oppa?

 **Axtorv:** _kkkk.._

 **Djseagurl:** oppa… _kenapa kau begitu? Padahal aku selalu menuruti kemauan_ oppa. _Aku bahkan hampir terlambat beberapa kali dalam seminggu karena selalu menemani_ oppa _setiap malam. Tapi kenapa_ oppa _masih ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan_ _"yang lain"? Aku hanya ingin tidur lebih awal karena besok aku benar-benar harus datang pagi._

 **Axtorv:** baby… hey, listen to me, 'kay?

 **Djseagurl:** why did you do this to me, oppa? _Padahal aku menyayangi_ oppa

 **Axtorv:** _astaga,_ Baby.. _aku hanya bercanda, oke? Tidak ada yang lain selain Seagurl_ baby. _Aku berani bersumpah._

 **Djseagurl:** _uhh.. bohong. Aku sebenarnya tidak mau membahas ini, tapi aku lihat_ oppa _dan lawan main_ oppa _di Hwarang terlihat sangat akrab di_ time line. _Kalian sangat mesra_

 **Axtorv:** _aku dan dia hanya sebatas rekan kerja, tidak lebih dari itu_

 **Djseagurl:** _rekan kerja yang pergi ke kedai eskrim bersama_

 **Axtorv:** Baby, _kita juga pergi ke kedai eskrim bersama, ingat?_

 **Djseagurl:** _oh, jadi sekarang aku disejajarkan dengan dia._ Daebak! _Sebenarnya yang kekasih_ oppa _aku atau dia? Atau dua-duanya?_

 **Axtorv:** _Kau adalah kekasihku, paham? Kekasihku satu-satunya. Tidak ada yang lain. Tolong…_ oppa _mohon jangan membuat_ oppa _marah dengan membahas hal sepele seperti ini_

 **Djseagul:** _sepele? Tapi ini penting buatku. Aku tidak suka_ oppa _jalan-jalan dengan yang lain._ Oppa _itu milikku!_

 **Axtorv:** gimme a break! _Berhenti mempermasalahkan hal sepele. Berhenti menjadi bocah dan bersikaplah sedikit dewasa_

 **Djseagurl:** _maaf karena aku hanya bisa menjadi bocah pengganggu bagi_ oppa. _Lakukan sesuka_ oppa! _Tidak usah pedulikan aku_

 **Axtorv:** fuck! _Kubilang aku hanya bercanda!_

 **Djseagurl:** _aku mau tidur, selamat malam_

 **Axtorv:** _Seagurl!_

 **Axtorv:** _Seagurl_ baby

 **Axtorv:** _kumohon jangan membuatku marah_

 **Axtorv:** baby…

 **Axtorv:** _Seagurl_

 **Axtorv:** shit

 **Axtorv:** fuck _. Lakukan sesukamu, brengsek_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Inspired by: The Hills by The Weeknd**

 **Role Play World**

 **Disclaimer** **: Each name mentioned in this fiction is owned by the rightful person who belongs to God, themselves, and their family. I own nothing except the unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung.**

 **Genre:** **help me to decide the genre plz**

 **Starring** **:**

 **Kim Taehyung (male, 21 y. o.)- a collage student, he role-plays V (male 27 y. o.), a worldwide famous actor from South Korea using the user name** **'axtorv'**

 **Jeon Jungkook (male, 28 y. o.) - the CEO of Jeon corporation, he role-plays DJ Seagurl (female, 23 y. o. her stage name was taken from** **'seagull' since she came from Busan) using the user name 'djseagurl'**

 **Both are born and live in Seoul**

 **Note!**

 **Username:** _chat/ dm conversation_

"Face to face conversation."

 **Rated: M (ini fiction yang tiger Janjikan)**

 **WARNING! NOT SAFE FOR WORK!**

 **SUPER LONG ONE SHOT. Explicit sex scene, harsh and vulgar phrase, etc. Older!Jungkook**

 **Saya tidak bermaksud menyinggung siapapun melalui fiction ini, termasuk para roleplayers secara umum dan tg secara khusus. Kalau ada yang merasa tersinggung, my deepest apologize…**

 **I've warned y'all**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Role-players**

"Kook, kau baik-baik saja? Sejak pagi kau terlihat tidak sehat." seorang pria berpakaian rapi berbicara, setengah berbisik, kepada pria lebih tinggi yang berjalan di sampingnya. Mereka sedang melewati meja resepsionis untuk selanjutnya keluar dari gedung milik Jeon _corporation,_ tempat keduanya bekerja.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sekertaris Min. Hanya kurang tidur mungkin."

Sekertaris Min sedikit berjinjit untuk menjitak pelan kepala yang lebih muda. "Kubilang panggil aku _hyung_ saat jam kantor selesai, dasar CEO Jeon gadungan."

CEO Jeon tertawa ringan. Sekertaris yang juga merupakan sepupunya ini memang selalu menjadi yang pertama menyadari perubahan sikapnya. Bisa dibilang, hanya Min Yoongi satu-satunya yang menyadari 'keanehan' sikapnya sejak pagi.

"Jeon Jungkook, kau memperhatikan ponselmu sejak pagi. Sejak tiba di kantor sampai kita akan pulang, sudah berapa kali kau membelai layar ponselmu? Bahkan ketika rapat kau mengeceknya beberapa kali dengan dalih melihat jam." suara Yoongi terdengar daramatis. "Astaga… percuma kau memiliki jam tangan seharga tiga belas ribu _dollar_ kalau tidak bisa berfungsi. Lebih baik kau tukarkan saja dengan boneka _kumamon_ untukku."

Jungkook terkekeh geli. Jam tangan mahalnya memang masih berfungsi dengan sangat baik, hanya saja memang dia harus mengecek ponselnya. Tidak dapat dipungkiri sang CEO muda sedang menunggu seseorang menghubunginya.

"Aku menunggu seseorang, _hyung."_

"Kekasihmu?" sekertaris Min menyahut cepat, menatap tajam adik sepupunya yang malah melenggang pergi meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih penasaran. "Ohh… ayolah, Kook! Beritahu aku siapa dia?"

CEO Jeon tidak mendengarkan, dia menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Yoongi yang masih terpaku di tengah _basement_ yang digunakan untuk lahan parkir, sedang dirinya mulai masuk ke mobil hitamnya dan menyalakan mesin.

"Jeon Jungkook! Kembali kau! Awas saja kalau hubunganmu dengan entah-siapa-itu mempengaruhi performa kerjamu. Aku akan membunuhnya!" setengah berteriak, Yoongi menatap mobil Jungkook yang mulai berjalan menjauh.

Jungkook hanya terdiam menatap ponsel pintar yang sekarang ia taruh di _dashboard. '_ Seseorang' itu benar-benar tidak menghubunginya, padahal biasanya Jungkook akan mendapatkan pesan singkat, apapun itu darinya. Walau hanya berisi _emoticon_ tidak jelas, atau sekedar panggilan 'sayang' dan 'alarm makan', Jungkook selalu mendapatkannya. Tak jarang pria berusia 28 tahun itu yang mengiriminya pesan terlebih dahulu. Tapi sepertinya, pertengkaran semalam membuat pemuda berambut coklat itu lebih memilih untuk menunggu _V oppa-_ nya untuk meminta maaf terlebih dahulu.

" _Oppa_ menyebalkan." gumam Jungkook memukul roda kemudi. Matanya terlihat kesal menatap warna merah yang menyala pada _traffic light_ di depannya. Bahkan jam pulang kantor yang biasanya ia sambut dengan senyum bahagia berubah mengesalkan karena pikirannya langsung terdistraksi oleh 'dimensi lain'.

Jungkook benar-benar butuh _caffeine_ untuk membuatnya _melek_ dan mengembalikan kemampuannya berpikir 'lurus'. Mungkin mampir di _coffee shop_ yang terletak satu blok sebelum rumahnya adalah ide yang tidak buruk.

"Selamat datang, meja untuk berapa orang?" seorang pelayan meyambut kedatangan Jungkook dengan senyuman unik yang diabaikan begitu saja oleh Jeon muda.

"Satu. _No smoking area, please."_

" _Sure._ Silakan, di sebelah sini, _Sir." waiter_ ber- _name tag_ Kim Taehyung itu berjalan terlebih dahulu lalu mempersilakan sang pria berpakaian kantor untuk duduk di sudut ruangan.

"Aku ingin kopi, sesuatu yang _fresh_ dan membuatku kembali fokus." Jungkook bergumam saat mendudukkan dirinya di meja untuk dua orang, kursi di depannya tentu saja kosong. Sementara itu _waiter_ Kim berdiri di sampingnya dan menunjukkan _business smile-_ nya yang terlihat profesional.

" _Hot or iced?_ Kami punya menu rekomendasi untuk masing-masing pi -"

" _Iced._ Hariku benar-benar panas."

Taehyung tersenyum maklum saat pelanggannya memotong penjelasan darinya. Bekerja _part time_ di sebuah _coffee shop_ selama hampir dua tahun membuat Taehyung sedikit banyak mampu membaca suasana hati dari _customer_ yang datang.

"Aku akan sangat merekomendasikan _Sunrise Bridge_ untukmu, _Sir."_

Jungkook mengeryitkan dahi mendengar nama unik yang baru didengarnya, mau tak mau dia menoleh ke arah _waiter_ yang sedari tadi berdiri di sebelah meja. Kim Taehyung tersenyum puas menatap mata kelam _namja_ yang akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel di tangan kanannya. _Onyx_ bertemu _hazel._

" _Sunrise Bridge, espresso_ yang dipadukan dengan _orange,_ _vanilla_ dan _fresh milk._ Oh, jangan lupakan es yang akan menyejukkan harimu yang panas."

"Kau tidak akan meracuniku dengan itu kan?"

Taehyung terkekeh mendengarnya. Kopi dan jeruk memang terdengar aneh, tapi Tae bisa menjamin benda itu tidak akan membunuh siapapun. Malahan, _Sunrise Bridge_ yang merupakan menu original dari _coffee shop_ tempatnya bekerja adalah menu paling _fresh_ menurut Taehyung.

"Kesegaran _orange_ akan memberikan rasa baru di _espresso-_ mu. Campuran _vanilla_ dan _fresh milk_ membuat rasa _espresso_ lebih ringan. Kau boleh menciumku kalau rasanya tidak enak."

Kali ini Jungkook yang terkekeh geli. _Waiter_ yang melayaninya tergolong kurang ajar, tapi entah mengapa itu cukup menghibur.

"Aku pesan itu. Dan tidak, terima kasih untuk ciuman yang kau tawarkan. Simpan saja untuk kekasihmu."

Taehyung tersenyum menuliskan pesanan pelanggannya. Jemarinya yang panjang terlihat lincah menggoreskan pena di atas kertas di tangan kirinya. "Ada yang lain? Pelukan, misalnya?"

'Dasar kurang ajar.' Jungkook bergumam dalam hati. Dia bahkan ragu, yang berbicara dengannya saat ini adalah seorang pelayan _coffee shop_ atau pelayan bar dengan layanan _plus plus._

" _Double shot espresso_ untuk itu."

"Baiklah, mohon ditunggu sebentar." Taehyung membungkuk hormat walau dalam hati _ngedumel_ karena pelanggannya meminta ekstra _espresso_ di menu yang dia sarankan untuk mereka yang lebih suka kopi yang terasa ringan. Tae kembali ke mode bisnisnya lalu bersiap menyerahkan pesanan kepada barista.

"Tae _oppa!_ Aku mau memesan."

" _Oppa!"_

Jungkook mengeryit risih mendengar ribut-ribut di sebuah meja berisi tiga gadis SMA. Beberapa saat setelahnya, _waiter_ yang tadi bersama Jungkook mendekati meja tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Ssttt… Jangan berisik. Aku tidak mau Jin _hyung,_ Hobie _hyung_ dan yang lain datang. Kalau mereka yang datang duluan, aku kan jadi tidak bisa melayani para gadis cantik favoritku."

Dan remaja SMA itu memekik kegirangan.

" _International playboy."_ gumam CEO Jeon tanpa sadar. Ngomong-ngomong soal _playboy,_ Jungkook jadi ingat seseorang. Wajahnya yang sempat cerah karena ulah _waiter_ Kim kembali berubah masam. Jungkook membuka aplikasi _chat_ di _smart phone_ miliknya, lalu mulai mengetik pesan untuk seseorang. Semenyebalkan apapun dia, Jungkook tetap merindukannya.

.

 **Djseagurl:** oppa _benar-benar tidak mau bicara padaku… Apa kau sedang bersama yang lain?_ _ **: (**_

 _._

Jungkook meletakkan ponselnya, menunggu. Dan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pergelangan tangan kirinya, membuatnya reflek menoleh untuk mendapati _playboy_ berkedok _waiter_ di _coffee shop_ ini.

"Jangan melamun." Taehyung meletakkan kopi pesanan Jungkook lalu menunjukkan _rectangle smile_ yang baru pertama Jungkook lihat. Sungguh memukau.

Mendengus seolah menunjukkan kalau dia sedang kesal, Jungkook mengucapkan terima kasih lalu kembali fokus ke ponselnya, seolah ponsel itu adalah dunianya.

Taehyung menghela nafas. Jarang-jarang _charm-_ nya tidak bekerja untuk pelanggan. Apa lagi senyumnya yang barusan itu tulus, bukan senyum bisnis yang merupakan sebuah keharusan. "Kau bisa memanggilku kalau ingin memesan sesuatu lagi."

Dan Jungkook hanya mengangguk sekali tanpa menoleh ke arah Taehyung.

Jungkook menunggu, hampir mati kebosanan. Hampir mati terkejut karena kopi unik yang disarankan _waiter_ Kim benar-benar terasa segar dan membuatnya fokus. Sialnya, fokus kepada sesorang yang sekarang entah sedang melakukan apa..

Ponsel Jungkook bergetar, membuatnya dengan malas membuka _lock_ dan begitu melakukannya, pewaris tunggal Jeon _corp._ langsung tersenyum cerah.

.

 **Axtorv:** oppa _sedang bekerja. Sebentar lagi_ oppa _selesai._

 _._

Jemari Jungkook bergerak lincah. Dia benar-benar ingin **axtorv** membaca pesannya sebelum dia kembali bekerja.

.

 **Djseagurl:** oppa oppa! V oppa! _Aku merindukanmu… apa_ oppa _tidak merindukanku? Apa aku terlalu menyebalkan?_ Oppaaa….

 **Axtorv:** Baby… oppa _hanya sedang sibuk._ Oppa _sangat merindukanmu tapi benar-benar sibuk. Bahkan sore ini toko sangat ramai. Kaki dan tangan_ oppa _rasanya pegal. Bibir juga ngilu karena harus selalu tersenyum_

 **Djseagurl:** oppa _tidak marah padaku kan? Nanti aku akan memijiti_ oppa. _Akan aku kulum bibir_ oppa _agar merasa baikan_

 **Axtorv:** _tidak, sayang. Tapi_ oppa _harus kembali bekerja. Nanti kita bicara lagi kalau_ oppa _sudah selesai. Kau istirahatlah, nanti_ oppa _tagih janjinya_

 **Djseagurl:** nee.. I love you, oppa

 **Axtorv:** I love me too

 **Djseagurl:** oppaaaa! ,

 **Axtorv:** _kkk~_ I love you too, Baby…

.

Dan Jungkook mem- _pout-_ kan bibirnya, lalu tersenyum lebar. Matanya tak henti-hentinya mengamati layar ponsel yang menunjukkan percakapannya dengan seseorang itu. Telunjuknya men- _scroll_ ke atas, lalu membacanya hingga akhir. Menggeser ke atas, lalu membacanya lagi. Jungkook melakukannya berulang kali. Begitu asiknya sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari seseorang yang juga ikut membaca _conversation_ yang sedang asik dirapalkan berulang kali di dalam hati.

"Seagurl _baby…"_ gumam sebuah suara rendah membuat Jungkook reflek menyembunyikan _smart phone_ yang sedari tadi dia pasang di depan wajah. Dengan gerakan pelan, Jungkook menoleh ke samping hanya untuk mendapati pelayan kurang ajar yang tadi menggodanya, kini tengah menyeringai. Mungkin ini hanya perasaan Jungkook, tapi seringaiannya entah bagaimana seolah menusuk.

Apa si pelayan tahu tentang _role playing?_

Apa Jungkook baru saja ketahuan bahwa dirinya sedang memainkan peran sebagai DJ Seagurl, DJ wanita _sexy_ asal Busan yang sedang naik daun?

Apa… apa yang harus Jungkook lakukan?

Kenapa CEO jenius sepertinya tidak bisa menemukan solusi untuk situasinya saat ini?

"Jadi…" Taehyung mencondongkan tubuhnya, membuat yang lebih tua memundurkan wajahnya beberapa sentimeter. " _Baby,_ kau tunggu di sini sebentar, _oppa_ mau ganti baju dulu karena s _hift oppa_ sudah selesai."

Jeon Jungkook mematung.

Jungkook benar-benar mematung dalam artian yang sebenarnya, bahkan matanya sampai perih karena ia tidak berkedip. Bernafas pun, kalau saja bukan merupakan kegiatan natural tubuhnya, Jungkook pasti sudah lupa bagaimana caranya, CEO Jeon baru bisa kembali bergerak saat Taehyung kembali berjalan ke arahnya dengan memakai pakaian _casual._

Taehyung bilang apa tadi?

Dia memanggil Jungkook apa?

Dia memanggil dirinya sendiri apa?

Jungkook pasti salah dengar. Pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan kopi yang tadi disajikan untuknya..

"Hei, mau disini sampai kapan? Aku sudah membayar kopimu, ayo pergi." Taehyung menunjuk pintu _coffee shop_ dengan dagunya. Nada bicaranya terdengar menyebalkan, terkesan sok berkuasa. Apa Kim Taehyung tidak tahu siapa yang dihadapinya saat ini?

"Tunggu dulu." Jungkook berdehem lirih, mencoba menetralkan suaranya yang pecah akibat terlalu lama diam, kemudian mengeluarkan suara secara tiba-tiba. "Kenapa kau seenaknya menyuruhku begitu? Punya hak apa kau? Aku bisa melaporkanmu ke _manager_ dan membuatmu mendapatkan teguran."

Taehyung menghela nafas, entah apa tujuannya, dia mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu mengetik sesuatu. Sedetik kemudian, ponsel Jungkook bergetar.

Kalau boleh jujur, Jungkook sudah bisa menebak apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Hanya saja, pikiran rasionalnya memaksa CEO Jeon untuk percaya bahwa yang dipikarnya hanyalah delusi tak berdasar. Jungkook berharap itu benar-benar delusi saat tangannya mengangkat ponsel dan membaca pesan yang tertera di layarnya.

"Seagurl _baby,_ kau merindukanku kan? _Oppa_ akan menagih janjimu. Rasanya sudah tidak sabar menunggu lumatan bibirmu mungilmu. Dan sesuai perkataanmu, ciuman dari _oppa_ memang hanya untuk kekasih _oppa._ "

Persis seperti yang tertera di layar ponsel Jeon Jungkook.

Suara rendah Kim Taehyung menyuarakan gumaman dalam hati Jungkook yang tengah membaca pesan dari **axtorv.** Dan Jungkook sepenuhnya menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Kau mau membicarakannya di sini atau di tempat lain?" Tae menunjukkan senyum kotaknya. Senyum yang sempat dianggap memukau entah kenapa berubah memuakkan di mata Jungkook.

Yang lebih tua bangkit lalu mulai berjalan mendahului keluar dari _coffee shop._ Di belakangnya, Tae berjalan santai sambil bersiul menyanyikan lagu entah-apa. Jungkook masuk ke mobil, memberikan kode kepada si pelayan _playboy_ untuk melakukan hal yang sama, duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Jungkook bertanya _to the point._ Tangannya memegang stir mobil tanpa menyalakan mesin. Wajahnya terlihat datar, walau begitu jantungnya berdebar kencang penuh antisipasi.

"Wow.. santai saja _baby."_

Jungkook berdecih mendengar panggilan itu.

"Pantas saja ketika aku menawarkan untuk menelfonmu, kau selalu menolak. Mencari-cari alasan hingga aku setuju tidak melakukannya. Ternyata ini alasannya…"

Jungkook memejamkan mata selama dua detik untuk meredam amarah yang bergemuruh di hatinya. Sedikit banyak dia tahu arah pembicaraan Kim Taehyung.

"Aku beberapa kali melihatmu di _cover_ majalah bisnis. Apa karyawanmu tahu hobimu, hm?"

Benar kan…

"CEO Jeon hobi bermain _role play_ sebagai DJ wanita _sexy._ Bagaimana _headline_ koran yang kubuat?"

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Kegiatannya bermain _role play_ sama sekali tidak ada hubungan dengan posisinya sosialnya. Dan apa yang Kim Taehyung katakan barusan jelas-jelas menginjak harga diri Jungkook sebagai pemimpin sebuah perusahaan.

"Berapa yang kau inginkan?" Jungkook berucap dingin, sementara pemuda yang duduk di kursi sebelahnya terbahak hingga perutnya terasa sakit.

"Ohh… ayolah _Baby…_ kau terlihat seperti seorang pembunuh. Mana kekasihku yang manis dan selalu menggoda minta disetubuhi?"

Yang diajak bicara mengambil nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya kasar. "Tolong pisahkan antara _role play world_ dan _real life._ Saat ini kau tidak sedang bicara dengan _role-play_ DJ Seagurl."

Taehyung terkekeh mendengar ucapan bernada galak. "Pisahkan antara _role play world_ dan _real life_ katamu? Siapa yang tadi terlihat sedih gara-gara V _oppa_ kesayangannya tidak menghubungi seharian? Mengaku sajalah tuan muda Jeon, kau ingin dimanja oleh V, mendapat belaian tangannya di tubuhmu, mengecup lembut bibirmu, memasukimu, lembut… lalu kasar… menjerit nikmat di bawah rengkuhan -"

"Kim Taehyung!" nafas Jungkook memburu, dia masih ingat betul nama yang tercetak _bold_ di _name tag_ pelayannya tadi. Dan itu malah semakin membuatnya jengah. "Kumohon jangan bahas itu."

Dan mereka berdua terdiam.

Jungkook tahu betul bagaimana _tg_ atau _transgender_ menjadi hal yang tabu untuk dibahas. Terlalu banyak _kontra,_ namun juga tidak sedikit _pro_ yang ada. _Bash_ adalah kemungkinan terbesar yang akan di dapatkan oleh seorang _role-player transgender_ ketika ia ketahuan. Demi apapun, Jungkook tidak pernah takut untuk di _bash_ melalui karakter yang dia mainkan _._ Yang menjadi masalah saat ini adalah, dia seorang _namja,_ seorang CEO perusahaan ternamayang memainkan peran _yeoja._ Kedua, dia ketahuan seara langsung oleh 'kekasihnya'. Terakhir, melalui **djseagurl,** Jeon muda sering melakukan hubungan _sex_ secara _virtual,_ melalui teks di layar ponselnya dengan Kim Taehyung yang merupakan _role-player_ dari **axtorv.**

"Sudah merasa baikan?" Taehyung bergumam memecah keheningan. Jungkook terperanjat kaget, namun segera bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Lumayan." Jungkook menjawab singkat, lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Walau masih bingung akan kemana, Jungkook yakin dia harus segera pergi dari parkiran _coffee shop._

"Dalam keadaan baik untuk menyetir? Aku bisa menggantikanmu."

Jungkook mengangguk singkat lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara baik-baik, oke?" Taehyung mencoba memperbaiki nada bicaranya. Mahasiswa tahun kedua itu merasa cara bicaranya terlalu _offensive_ untuk CEO Jeon. Sungguh, dia hanya ingin _ngobrol._

Jungkook menghela nafas berat, mungkin memang dirinya yang terlalu _paranoid_ , atau selera humor anak kuliahan yang sudah sangat berbeda dengannya. Yang manapun itu, sepertinya dia sudah salah paham dengan niat awal Kim Taehyung.

"Ada rekomendasi kita mau kemana? Tempat yang memungkinkan kita bicara tanpa perlu khawatir ada yang menguping?" kalau boleh jujur, Taehyung setengah memaksa ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Jungkook. Ada sesuatu yang benar-benar ingin dia sampaikan kepada Seagurl _baby-_ nya. "Rumahku, misalnya?"

Jungkook melirik sekilas, lalu menggeleng. Ide berada di rumah Kim Taehyung, berdua saja, menurutnya benar-benar buruk. Bagaimanapun mereka adalah 'sepasang kekasih' yang sering 'berhubungan intim' tanpa saling bertemu. Memikirkannya saja membuat Jeon muda harus mati-matian menahan debaran jantungnya agar tak terdengar oleh siapapun selain dirinya sendiri. Dia juga harus berusaha keras agar tidak merona di hadapan _playboy_ sialan Kim.

"Tempatku saja." Jungkook kembali menjawab singkat, membuat Taehyung tertawa pelan sekali.

Mendadak Tae merasa bahwa pemimpin perusahaan Jeon adalah pemain peran yang handal. Kepribadiannya saat memainkan **djseagurl** dan sikapnya saat berhadapan langsung dengan Taehyung benar-benar berbeda 180 derajad. Kalau mengingat dirinya saat memainkan **axtorv** , pemuda Kim maerasa dirinya benar-benar payah.

Mereka memasuki kawasan perumahan elit, dan Taehyung langsung mengeryitkan dahi. Tempat Tinggal CEO muda ini benar-benar jauh di luar dugaan seorang Kim Taehyung. Memang tidak dapat dipungkiri kelas dari deretan rumah yang berjajar megah itu memang di atas _standard_ tempat tinggal warga biasa seperti Taehyung, tapi jelas jauh di bawah kelas pemilik perusahaan besar seperti Jeon _corp._

"Kau tinggal di sini? Sepi sekali." Tae bergumam saat memasuki ruang utama rumah Jungkook. Mewah, tentu saja. Tapi sepi sekali. Bahkan pembantu pun tidak ada. Setahu Taehyung, rumah seorang pemilik perusahaan harusnya lebih mewah dari ini. Paling tidak itu simpulan yang dia ambil setelah melihat beberapa drama yang melibatkan pemilik perusahaan kaya raya.

Jungkook melempar tas kerjanya ke sofa, lalu melepas jas dan melonggarkan dasinya. "Aku tinggal sendiri. Orang tuaku tinggal di rumah utama, terlalu jauh dari kantor. Terlalu banyak waktu yang akan terbuang di jalan. Aku jadi harus menunggu lama sebelum bisa ngobrol denganmu."

Jungkook menghentikan ucapannya. Dia sadar bahwa dirinya baru saja melakukan kesalahan fatal dengan mengundang seseorang yang tidak bisa memisahkan urusan _role play world_ dan _real life_ ke dalam rumahnya. Sialnya orang itu adalah _partner_ Jungkook, _partner_ dari karakter yang Jungkook mainkan, dalam bercinta. Dan kalimat yang diucapkannya barusan seolah menunjukkan bahwa Jeon muda adalah tipe orang yang sama.

"Jadi…"

Jungkook melangkah mundur saat Taehyung mendekatinya sambil menyunggingkan seringaian yang menyesakkan. Jungkook benar-benar takut sekarang.

"Kim- _ssi,_ kau -"

"Taehyung atau Tae." Taehyung memotong cepat. Ia risih mendengar Jungkook memanggilnya dengan nama keluarga.

"Tae.. Taehyung." yang lebih tua menelan ludahnya. Matanya bergetar menatap Taehyung yang ternyata lebih tinggi darinya. Tangannya tejulur ke depan seolah membentuk perisai agar Taehyung tidak bisa mendekat. "Kau bilang hanya ingin bicara."

Mengangguk singkat, seringaian di bibir Tae tidak memudar sedikitpun, malahan bibirnya makin terangkat naik.

"Jangan macam-macam atau aku panggil polisi."

Taehyung terkekeh ringan, tangan kurang ajarnya memegang kedua pergelangan Jungkook, lalu dengan gerakan cepat menguncinya di belakang tubuh Jungkook. Kim Taehyung memeluk Jungkook paksa.

"Tae. Hentikan.. hei!" membentak dan memberontak, hanya itu yang bisa Jeon muda lakukan namun sialnya, yang lebih muda jauh lebih kuat.

"Khhh -"

Gila.

Taehyung tidak waras.

Pergelangan tangan Jungkook seolah sedang remuk dicengkram Taehyung.

Sang pemimpin perusahaan terperanjat saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menyentuh lehernya, nafasnya tercekat. Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

"Diam dan dengarkan aku, hmm?" Tae bergumam, masih menyentuhkan bibirnya ke leher Jungkook yang langsung reflek mengangguk. Sedetik setelahnya, genggaman di pergelangan Jungkook terlepas. Kedua tangan Taehyung beralih memeluk pinggang Jungkook.

Taehyung menjauhkan wajahnya sehingga kini ia bisa menatap paras manis Jungkook dengan leluasa. "Kau bahkan lebih manis dari yang ada di bayanganku. Bahkan suaramu adalah alunan paling merdu yang pernah kudengar."

"Taehyung, kita tidak sedang bermain _role play,_ ingat?" Jungkook menggeleng pelan. Jantungnya mulai berdegup tak karuhan. Walau begitu ia masih bisa berpikir jernih dan mencoba berbicara dengan tenang. "Aku bukan Seagurl. Dan kau, bukan V."

Taehyung terdiam, _hazel-_ nya tak mau lepas dari _onyx_ Jungkook yang memancarkan ketakutan walau samar.

"Lihat." Jungkook meraba dadanya yang datar. "Aku adalah seorang pria. Aku tidak bisa menjadi Seagurl. Aku tahu kau kecewa karena aku seperti ini. Tapi sungguh… aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu."

"Kau ingin disetubuhi oleh pria juga kan? Kalau tidak, kau tidak akan memerankan Seagurl dan berpacaran dengan V. Dan, astaga… kau bahkan melakukan hubungan _sex_ hampir setiap malam."

Tajam dan menusuk. Kalimat Taehyung terasa begitu menyakitkan. Tujuan awal Jungkook hanyalah memerankan _bias-_ nya. Hanya saja, pesona V yang diperankan Taehyung benar-benar memikat.

"Tae -"

"Wajahmu tidak akan semurung tadi kalau kau bisa memisahkan _real life_ dan dunia _role play._ Sangat jelas bahwa kau menganggap serius dunia yang keu bilang palsu itu. Tuan muda Jeon, kau tidak bisa membohongiku."

Jungkook kembali berontak saan Taehyung mendekatkan bibirnya ke wajahnya. Sungguh ia tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan pemuda yang sedang menatapnya tajam saat ini.

"Akan kutunjukkan bahwa kau juga sama denganku. Kau mencintai pemeran V, dan orang itu adalah aku."

 _Onyx_ kembar Jungkook terbelalak saat Taehyung dengan sangat lembut menautkan bibir mereka. Tae memejamkan matanya, melumat bibir Jungkook yang hanya bisa diam mematung. Perlahan namun pasti Taehyung mengulum dan menghisap bibir bawah Jungkook. Kedua tangannya kembali mencengkram kuat lengan sang CEO yang kembali berontak.

"Mmn.. _Baby.. ackk!"_

Jungkook menggigit bibir Taehyung, setelahnya ia berdecih. "Brengsek!"

"Kau… berani-beraninya." Taehyung menyentak dasi Jungkook, lalu mengikat kuat kedua pergelangannya tangannya. Sedetik kemudian, ia mengangkat tubuh Jungkook yang mulai berteriak dan menyumpahinya dengan berbagai kalimat kasar. Taehyung tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin mencari sebuah kamar dan menggagahi _baby_ kesayangannya di sana.

"Bajingan! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Tae membagting tubuh Jungkook ke atas kasur dan langsung menindihnya. Tangannya bergerak cepat menautkan ujung dasi yang mengikat pergelangan Jungkook ke sudut ranjang. Setelahnya ia kembali melumat bibir Jungkook.

"Ngghh!"

CEO Jeon mencoba berontak, sayangnya itu sia-sia. Lidah Tae menyeruak masuk ke rongga mulut Jungkook dan mulai menjelajah. Tubuh Jungkook menegang saat Taehyung menghisap mulutnya kuat, seolah Tae ingin meneguk seluruh _saliva_ milik pemuda yang diklaim milikya.

Sesak.

Dada Jeon naik-turun. Tubuhnya mengeliat tak nyaman karena jalur nafasnya benar-benar buntu. Bahkan Taehyung mulai meraba tubuh bagian atasnya dan memelintir _nipple_ kiri Jungkook, membuatnya tercekat dan semakin kehabisan nafas.

Pandangannya mulai menggelap, dan dengan sisa kesadarannya, Jungkook mengerang kuat. "Nggrhhh!"

Pemuda yang tengah menindihnya perlahan melepaskan lumatan, menjilati lembut bibir Jungkook yang terbuka, terengah, berusaha meraup oksigen hingga paru-parunya yang terasa kosong kembali penuh. Setelahnya, Taehyung bangkit dan melepas atasan yang dipakainya, melemparnya asal, lalu ia memanfaatkan kondisi Jungkook yang masih setengah sadar untuk melepas celana kain yang dipakainya, menyisakan _trunks_ ketat yang melekat menutupi selangkangan CEO Jeon yang nampak sesak. Satu per satu kancng kemeja Jungkook mulai dilepas, lalu disingkap ke samping.

Taehyung kembali menjauhkan dirinya dari Jungkook yang masih lemas. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum saat menatap lekat tubuh tanpa cacat Jeon Jungkook yang mulai berkeringat. Gerakan naik-turun dadanya membuatnya terlihat semakin menggoda.

"Kau benar-benar kekasihku yang sempurna." Taehyung mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jungkook, berbisik lembut, lalu menjilatnya.

"Ahh.. Tae.." tanpa bisa dikontrol, desahan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Jungkook. Ia memejamkan matanya erat, mengutuk tubuhnya yang mengkhianati nalar dan malah menikmati perlakuan Taehyung.

Taehyung bergumam tidak jelas dan semakin menggerakkan bibirnya ke bawah, menelusur leher jenjang Jungkook dan menjilatiya. Dia benar-benar ingin menjadikan Jungkook sebagai miliknya.

"Kkhh.. ngg…" Jungkook mengerang saat dengan kurang ajar Taehyung menghujani lehernya dengan kecupan-kecupan menuntut di sela jilatannnya, menggigit-gigit lalu melumatnya seolah Tae sedang 'berciuman' dengan kulit lehernya. Jungkook tak bisa berhenti mendesah, bibirnya berucap tidak jelas meminta Taehyung untuk berhenti. Walau begitu, tubuhnya mengeliat nikmat, menuntut untuk mendapatkan lebih.

Bibir Tae kembali menjelajah kulit lembut pria yang tujuh tahun lebih tua setelah berhasil membuat tanda kemerahan di lehernya. Tangan kanannya pun ikut membelai tubuh bagian atas Jungkook, bermain di dadanya, lalu bergerak memelintir _nipple_ kiri Jungkook.

Jungkook melenguh. Mulutnya terbuka, lalu menutup seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu saat Taehyung menggigit tulang selangkanya dan menarik _nipple-_ nya kuat. Otak Jungkook yang sedari tadi menolak mati-matian apa yang Taehyung lakukan kepadanya mulai berpikir bahwa ini nikmat.

"Ta -Tae.. mmhhh… hentikan."

Jungkook memang munafik. Bibirnya masih saja menolak untuk mengatakani bahwa ia ingin lebih saat Taehyung mulai mengulum _nipple_ kirinya dan memelintir yang kanan. Tanpa sepengetahuan Jungkook, Tae setengah mendongak, menatap tajam wajah sang 'kekasih' yang memerah dengan mulut setengah terbuka menahan nikmat.

Taehyung terus melakukannya hingga dada Jungkook dipenuhi dengan tanda kepemilikan darinya. Lidahnya kini terjulur menelusur kulit perut Jungkook yang menegang, bermain sebentar di pusarnya, membuat Jungkook memohon agar pemuda yang telah menindihnya berhenti.

"Kumohon, cepatlah mmnhh…"

Sepertinya tubuh, pikiran dan mulut Jungkook sudah tak dapat dikendalikan. Ia berani bersumpah bahwa ia ingin Tae berhenti, bukan malah mempercepat kegiatan mereka. Sialnya, mulut brengseknya telah bersengkongkol dengan tubuhnya yang mengeliat menuntut lebih.

Taehyung terkekeh. Tubuh kekasihnya yang mengeliat tak berdaya dan wajah sempurnanya yang memerah adalah pemandangan surga bagi Taehyung. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bercinta dengan 'kekasihnya' akan jadi sepanas ini. "Kau memang selalu tidak sabaran _baby_ …"

Jemari panjang Tae menarik _trunks_ Jungkook pelan, kelewat pelan sampai-sampai Jungkook mendesah tiap kali kain yang tadi menutupi selangkangannya menyentuh kulit kakinya yang mulus.

"Whoaa… manis." Taehyung tersenyum miring melihat penis Jungkook menegang sempurna. Dibuangnya asal _trunks_ Jungkook, lalu ditatapnya lekat tubuh setengah telanjang yang seolah menggoda minta digagahi segera oleh Kim muda.

"Sudah puas menatapku?" Jungkook mendengus kesal. Dirinya sudah benar-benar tagang dan Taehyung malah mematung menatap tubuhnya dengan tatapan tajam yang membuat Jungkook semakin panas.

Yang ditanya hanya terkekeh, lalu mengangguk polos. Tae menyondongkan tubuhnya, lalu berbisik. "Kau benar-benar _sexy, baby…"_

Jungkook benci saat Tae memanggilnya ' _baby'_ karena itu terdengar seolah pemuda di hadapannya tidak sedang berbicara dengan Jungkook, melainkan dengan karakter _virtual-_ nya.

"Jungkook _baby…"_

Dan Tubuh Jungkook semakin tegang. Seingatnya, ini pertama kalinya Taehyung memanggil namanya dengan begitu intim.

" _Baby_ Kookie.."

"Uhh.. Tae.. Tae…" Jungkook merengek saat dengan tidak sopannya Taehyung membelai paha bagian dalamnya, bergerak seduktif hingga ke selangkangannya, terus naik sampai ke pusarnya. Taehyung melakukannya tanpa sedikitpun menyentuh kejantanan Jungkook yang tegang sempurna. Bahkan kini cairan _pre-cum_ mulai keluar.

"Kumohon… ahh…"

Jungkook sendiri bingung sedang memohon untuk apa. Yang jelas, gerakan lincah jemari Taehyung sungguh membuatnya frustasi. Jungkook ingin segera disentuh. Jungkook ingin hasratnya membuncah hingga ke titik paling tinggi.

Dan kedua tangannya yang terikat kuat sungguh menyiksa karena Jungkook ingin, sedikit saja, membuat dirinya sendiri merasa nikmat. "Tanganku… Tae.. sakit."

"Tidak akan kabur?" Taehyung berbisik, Jungkook mengangguk pelan/

"Tidak akan memukulku?"

Jungkook mendengus. "Kalau aku bisa, aku sudah menendang selangkanganmu dan memecahkan buah zakarmu, brengsek."

Taehyung terkekeh pelan. Dia mulai merangkak di atas tubuh sang CEO muda, menjulurkan tangannya ke atas kepala Jungkook. Dengan sangat tidak sopan, dia menggesek penis Jungkook yang menegang dengan gundukan di selangkangannya yang masih tertutup celana jeans. Tepat di bagian resleting.

'Bocah kurang ajar.' gumam Jungkook dalam hati. Ia menggigit bibirnya, mati-matian menahan desahan yang hampir lolos dari sela bibirnya yang terlihat memerah, bengkak akibat lumatan Taehyung di awal permainan mereka.

Taehyung melepas perlahan ikatan dasi di tangan Jungkook, membuatnya meringis ketika membayangkan rasa sakit yang pemuda Jeon rasakan karena kini di kedua pergelangannya tercetak bekas kemerahan.

"Sakit?" Taehyung memegang kedua tangan Jungkook, menariknya perlahan hingga ke depan wajahnya, lalu menciuminya lembut. Lembut sekali, sukses membuat Jeon Jungkook tersipu.

Detik berikutnya, kecupan-kecupan Taehyung mulai merambat, menelusur hingga ke pundak kiri. Dengan lembut terus membuat jejak basah sampai ke pinggul Jungkook. Tae lalu menjulurkan tangan kirinya ke bibir Jungkook, menyentuhnya lembut. "Hisap."

Yang lebih tua enggan mengakui ini, tapi ia sungguh mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Kim Taehyung dengan jemarinya nanti. Jungkook pun memegang tangan kiri Taehyung, menciumi jemarinya satu per satu, lalu menghisap lembut. Sementara Taehyung masih menghujanji pinggul dan selangkangan Jungkook dengan lumatan dan hisapan kuat, lalu melembut, menguat lagi, dan berpindah ke sisi yang lain. Taehyung seolah ingin memenuhi bagian bawah Jungkook dengan tanda kepemilikannya.

"Mwmnn.. Taewmn…" Jungkook mengerang di sela kegiatannya menghisap. Taehyung dengan sengaja menyentuh ujung penisnya dengan dagu, dan itu membuat Jungkook ingin segera disentuh.

"Cukup, Kooki." Tae menarik tangan kirinya. Dan saat ini dia mulai membuka kedua paha Jungkook lebar, memposisikan dirinya di tengah. Mata tajam Taehyung menatap Jeon muda sekilas, lalu menyeringai sebelum ia mulai menunduk lalu dengan tiba-tiba menjilat lubang anal Jungkook.

"Tae! Akh! Apa yang kau lakukan! Hen -ahh.." kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Jungkook mulai tidak karuhan, matanya membelalak, lalu memejam erat saat lidah Taehyung dengan lincah bermain di pintu lubang analnya, mendorong-dorong ingin masuk. Demi apapun, Jungkook mengira Taehyung akan langsung memasukkan jari ke lubang anal miliknya, tapi ternyata yang dilakukan pemuda itu malah menjilat, mengulum, dan menghisap. Ini benar-benar nikmat.

Desahan demi desahan kenikmatan mulai lolos dari bibir mungil Jungkook. Tangannya tanpa komando terulur meremas rambut Taehyung, mendorong kepalanya agar lidah Tae menusuk makin dalam.

"Kau sering bermain di sini, hm?"

Tubuh Jungkook menegang saat aktivitas rahasianya dengan mudah diketahui Taehyung. Bersamaan dengan itu, Tae memasukkan dua jaru sekaligus, mengubek brutal liang anal Jungkook tanpa membiarkannya beradaptasi lebih dahulu.

"Apa yang dengan kurang ajarnya memasuki milikku?" Taehyung mendorong kuat kedua jarinya, menggerakkannya seperti sedang menggunting. Gerakan brutal itu sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menemukan titik nikmat di liang Jungkook.

Taehyung hanya merasa kesal. Dia benci saat miliknya dijamah oleh siapapun, atau apapun.

"Akhh..Tae,, Tae,,, hentikan.. sa -akh!"

"Jeon Jungkook." Taehyung menambahkan satu jari, lalu dia memutar ketiganya sembari mendorong masuk lebih dalam. Suara rendah dan datarnya entah mengapa membuat Jungkook semakin terbakar, seolah dia sangat menikmati didominasi oleh sosok yang jauh lebih muda darinya ini.

"Aku sedang bertanya." Tangan kanan Tae meremas kuat penis Jungkook, menuntut jawaban.

"Mmhhh…" Jungkook mengeliat tidak nyaman, kedua tangannya kini meremes _bed cover_ di samping tubuhnya, sementara Taehyung menatap tajam mata Jungkook yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Jari… dua.. kkhh…" Jungkook menarik nafas. "Saat dia… bersama _oppa..."_

Taehyung menyeringai puas. Dia tahu betul maksud dari kumpulan kata bermakna ambigu yang diucapkan kekasih manisnya. Dan Tae langsung menghadiahi bibir Jungkook yang setengah terbuka dengan lidahnya yang menyeruak masuk. Jungkook membalasnya, melumat rakus dan menghisap kuat bibir Taehyung. Kedua lengannya dikalungkan ke leher sang dominan, sesekali mengusap kasar atau menjambak frustasi rambut Kim muda. Sungguh, jemari Taehyung yang bergerak semakin liar menumbuk titik nikmatnya di dalam sana, tangan Taehyung yang memanjakan miliknya, serta bibir yang mencumbu bibirnya benar-benar membuat akal sehat Jungkook melayang.

"A -aku… Tae.. Tae! Mmn…" Jungkook mulai mengguman tidak jelas di sela ciuman panas mereka. Dinding analnya meremas jemari Tae semakin kuat, sementara kejantanan Jungkook berkedut semakin menegang. Taehyung berhenti melumat dan menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Aaakkhhh!"

Dan seketika wajah Jungkook yang mencapai puncaknya menjadi hal tercantik yang pernah Taehyung lihat.

Dia membiarkan jemarinya diam di liang Jungkook, dalam posisi bersentuhan dengan titik nikmatnya. Sementara tangannya yang sudah dipenuhi sperma masih memijit lembut penis Jungkook yang melemas.

"Mmn…" Jungkook mengerang saat Taehyung menghentikan aktivitasnya, mengeluarkan jemarinya dari anal Jungkook.

"Kookie _baby…_ kau ingin membiarkan _oppa_ tegang sampai pagi, hmm?"

Jungkook terkekeh lemah mendengar _oppa kinky joke_ yang diucapkan Taehyung. Ia kembali mengerang saat Tae menghujani wajahnya dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut sabil berbisik memohon agar Jungkook membiarkan penisnya memasuki liang kenikmatan Jungkook.

Jungkook memeuk gemas bocah labil yang beberapa saat lalu mencoba memperkosanya, dan kini berubah memohon meminta izin agar dibiarkan menyetubuhinya.

"Kemarikan…" gumam Jungkook dibalas senyum lebar oleh Taehyung yang langsung perpindah ke sisi sang CEO, memposisikan selangkangannya di samping wajah Jungkook.

"Manja…" gumam Jungkook memutar tubuhnya ke samping, membuat hidungnya bersentuhan dengan resleting celana Taehyung. Dengan perlahan tangannya menurunkan resletingnya, lalu menarik _jeans_ Taehyung bersamaan dengan celana dalamnya. Jungkook terkejut saat ujung penis yang sudah menegang sempurna itu menghantam hidungnya. Milik Taehyung benar-benar berukuran…

"Sudah kubilang kau akan suka milik _oppa,_ dan tentunya akan membuatmu ketagihan."

Jungkook terkekeh mengingat apa yang diucapkan karakter Taehyung kepada karakternya saat _sex_ pertama mereka.

Menjulurkan lidahnya, Jeon muda menyentuh ujing kejantanan Taehyung. Perlahan namun pasti lidah Jungkook menyapu dari ujung hingga ke pangkal penis 'kekasihnya', mengulanginya beberapa kali sebelum mulutnya terbuka lebar untuk meraup ujung penis Taehyung.

"Wmnnn…" Jungkook mengerang kesal, sementara Taehyung terkekeh gemas. Tangannya menyingkirkan poni dari wajah manis kekasihnya yang tengah asik menghisap _hot ice cream_ milik Taehyung. Dibelainya wajah yang terlihat serius itu.

Jungkook bergerak memposisikan tubuhnya hingga tengkurap agar lebih mudah melahap milik Taehyung. Perlahan ia semakin memasukkan penis Tae ke dalam mulutnya.

"Mmn… jangan memaksakan diri Kookie." Tae membelai punggung Jungkook yang kini menungging, semakin berusaha untuk memasukkan seluruh kejantanan Taehyung ke rongga mulutnya. Terlalu memaksakan diri.

Tidak bisa. Milik Taehyung terlalu besar untuk bisa masuk ke bibir Jungkook.

" _Baby.._ berhenti menyiksa dirimu, hey…" Taehyung menarik lembut kepala Jungkook yang masih bersikeras berusaha mendorong kepalanya di sela kegiatannya mengulum dan memainkan lidah memanjakan penis sang dominan di mulutnya.

Jungkook mengerang, menepis tangan Taehyung kasar. Taehyung yang benar-benar tidak ingin kekasihnya terluka langsung menarik lembut kedua bahunya, membuat penisnya lepas dari kuluman Jungkook, menyisakan benang saliva Jungkook yang tercampur _pre-cum_ miliknya.

"Mmn.. Taetaeee!" yang lebih tua merengek protes, mem- _pout-_ kan bibirnya imut.

"Kau boleh 'memakannya' sampai puas lain kali, tapi sekarang, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Taehyung membaringkan perlahan tubuh Jungkook, mengganjal pinggangnya dengan dua buah bantal sekaligus.

Tanpa si pemuda Kim sadari, pipi CEO Jeon menjadi semerah tomat karenanya.

'Lain kali' yang Taehyung ucapkan bermakna begitu besar untuk Jungkook. Bukankah artinya hubungan mereka bukan hanya _one night stand?_

"Boleh?" Taehyung bertanya sekali lagi, memastikan. Ujung penisnya sudah menyentuh pintu lubang anal Jungkook. Sang submisif tersenyum, mengangguk membari persetujuan, membantu tangan Taehyung untuk menahan kedua pahanya agar terbuka lebar.

Dominannya menunjukkan senyum kotak yang menawan. Tangan kanannya memegang batang kemaluannya, sementara tangan kirinya menarik bongkahan pantat sebelah kiri Jungkook agar ia lebih mudah memasukkan.

Jungkook mengerang tertahan, ia menggigit bibirnya kuat agar Taehyung tidak bisa mendengar rintihan kesakitannya saat penis Taehyung mendobrak _hole virgin-_ nya untuk pertama kali.

"Kookie.. jangan ditahan." Tae membungkukkan tubuhnya, memberi kecupan-kecupan singkat bibir Jungkook agar pria 28 tahun itu tidak melukai dirinya sendiri.

Jungkook mengangguk, melepas gigitan bibirnya, namun sedetik kemudian memekik terputus saat Taehyung dengan tiba-tiba mendorong kejantanannya hingga masuk sepenuhnya. Muulut Jungkook terbuka lebar, matanya terbelalak berkaca-kaca, bahkan beberapa tetes air mata merembes membasahi pipinya.

Ekspresinya bertahan selama beberapa saat dan Taehyung mulai panik. "Kookie.. hei.. Kumohon katakan sesuatu.."

Tae menghujani wajah Kookie-nya dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut, bibirnya bergetar takut. Tak henti-hentinya ia mengucapkan kata maaf sambil memohon agar Jungkook mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aackk!" Tubuh Jungkook terperanjat, tangannya beralih memeluk Taehyung, menancapkan kuku-kukunya ke punggung _top-_ nya.

"Brengsek! Tae… akhh sakit sekali." Jeon muda menenggelamkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher dan bahu Taehyung. Dia tidak mau bocah ingusan macam Kim Taehyung melihatnya menangis.

Dan Taehyung tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mencium puncak kepala Jungkook sambil membelai pinggangnya lembut.

Taehyung menunggu hingga Jungkook merasa lebih tenang.

"Terlalu sakit? Apa aku harus mengeluarkannya?" Tae berucap pada akhirnya dan langsung ditanggapi dengan gelengan cepat kepala Jungkook.

Jungkook mengambil nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Bergeraklah…"

Taehyung menurut. Perlahan ia mengeluarkan penisnya hingga tersisa ujungnya di dalam anal Jungkook, lalu mendorongnya perlahan, berusaha mengenai titik nikmat Jungkook yang sudah Taehyung tahu dimana letaknya.

"Mmnnhhh…"

Jungkook mengerang, dinding analnnya semakin mencengkram. Taehyung tersenyum samar saat berhasil menemukannya. Dengan begini, dia dan sang kekasih akan sama-sama merasa nikmat.

"Bilang padaku kalau sakit."

Jungkook mengangguk dengan wajah yang masih ia sembunyikan di ceruk leher Tae. Jika tadi dia tidak mau dominannya yang lebih muda melihatnya menangis, saat ini dia tidak mau Tae melihat wajahnya yang menahan nikmat.

Desahan-desahan Jungkook mengalun merdu tepat di telinga Taehyung saat dirinya bergerak semakin cepat. Dorongannya semakin kuat dan ia mulai kembali mencumbu leher jenjang Jungkook, menambah _kiss mark_ bahkan _bite mark_ di sana. Taehyung ingin semua orang tahu bahwa CEO Jeon adalah miliknya seutuhnya.

Jeon muda merintih nikmat saat Taehyung mengeluarkan miliknya sampai tersisa ujungnya, lalu mendorongnya kuat hingga menubruk titik kenikmatan Jungkook. Gerakan tangan Jungkook pun semakin liar melukis punggung Taehyung dengan bekas kukunya.

Tae menjauhkan tubuh bagian atasnya dari Jungkook, menatap tajam wajah semerah tomat Jungkook. Menelan kilatan mata Jungkook yang diselimuti kabut nafsu. Libido Kim Taehyung semakin naik. Tangannya menggenggam kejantanan _bottom-_ nya, lalu mengurutnya dengan gerakan naik-turun yang seduktif, Jungkook mengerang protes.

"Ngghhh Taatae…." Ia memohon lebih. Taehyung mengabaikannya. Satu tangannya terulur menarik-narik gemas _nipple_ Jungkook yang telah membengkak, dan ia semakin kuat memompa miliknya yang tertelan liang kenikmatan Jeon Jungkook.

"Mmh.. Tae.. Tae… mau keluar… Tae…" Jungkook memohon, kedua tangannya meremas kuat lengan berkeringat Taehyung. Yang lebih muda reflek menelusupkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Jungkook, lalu menariknya hingga ia terduduk.

Kini Jungkook duduk dipangkuannya, menelan penis Tae di lubang analnya. Kemeja Jungkook yang kusut dan berantakan, rambutnya yang acak-acakan… Jungkook benar-benar definisi nyata dari kata sempurna.

"Mmmaahhh! Ahh…"

Taehyung mengeram mendengar lenguhan Jungkook. Penisnya serasa diremas kuat dan dia menyukai itu. Pinggulnya bergerak naik turun, dan Jungkook menyambutnya dengan gerakan dari arah yang berlawanan.

Kedua tangan Taehyung memegang pinggang Jungkook, membantunya bergerak. Sementara bibirnya kembali mengulum _nipple_ kanan sang kekasih, menggigitnya gemas membuat Jungkook memekik kuat.

"Aaackk! Taeee!"

Taehyung bergerak semakin liiar, menyodok liang Jungkook brutal hingga submisifnya tidak lagi mendesah ataupun melenguh, melainkan berterak nikmat hingga suaranya putus.

"TA -AAAAKKHHHH -"

Dan tubuh Jungkook menggelinjang, menegang. Cairan sperma keluar deras dari lubang penisnya, mengenai perut Taehyung, juga membasahi perutnya sendiri. Sementara itu Taehyung masih mendorong meliknya beberapa saat hingga akhirnya ia juga mencapai klimaks.

"Nnnghhhh, Kookiee…"

Taehyung menengelamkan wajahnya di dada Jungkook, membuat Jungkook kembali menggelinjang saat merasakan sperma hangat Tae memenuhi analnya.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, mencoba menetralkan nafas yang masih memburu dan degup jantung yang belum normal. Keduanya masih berpelukan. Tae memeluk erat, sementara Jungkook mengalungkan lengannya santai ke leher Taehyung.

"Taetae…" gumam Jungkook saat Taehyung mengusekkan kepalanya ke dadanya. Jungkook membelai lembut rambut Tae yang basah karena keringat. Ralat, tubuh mereka berdua basah karena keringat.

Yang dipanggil malah semakin mengubur wajahnya. "Milikku."

Jungkook terkekeh mendengarnya. Taehyung benar-benar 'bocah' yang masih labil.

"Aku bukan si _sexy_ Seagurl loh…" Jungkook menggoda, mendapat tatapan tajam dari Taehyung sebagai balasan.

"Kau bahkan lebih _sexy_ dan lebih _hot_ dari DJ berdada besar itu. Wajah kalian mirip sih… tapi Kookie jauh lebih manis. Kookie yang paling manis." Taehyung buru-buru meralat ucapannya sendiri.

Jungkook tertawa pelan.

"Kookie, ayo kita pacaran sungguhan. Aku tidak mau jika hanya bermain _role play."_

Pemuda Jeon menghadiahi jitakan di kepala Taehyung. "Bocah tengik. Kau pikir apa yang kuharapkan setelah membiarkanmu menjadi partner _sex_ pertamaku? Awas saja kalau kau sampai berpaling. Aku akan memotong penis kebangganmu itu."

Mungkin Taehyung memang sedikit gila, tapi ia tersenyum bahagia saat mendengar umpatan kasar dari mulut Jungkook. "Jadi sekarang kita pacaran?"

Jungkook mengangguk, menghela nafas. Dia benar-benar menghadapi seorang bocah. Walaau begitu ia tetap tersenyum dan membelai lembut kepala Taehyung.

"Tidak boleh bermesraan dengan yang lain, walau hanya sebagai V."

Syarat pertama langsung disetujui oleh Taehyung.

"Tidak boleh mengatakan kepada siapapun kalau Seagurl, kekasihnya V, adalah Jeon Jungkook."

"Tidak. Tidak akan pernah bilang ke siapapun. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu kalau kau semanis dan sepanas ini. Pokoknya Jeon Jungkook hanya milik Kim Taehyung seorang. Kalau perlu, kita berhenti saja main _role play."_

Jungkook tertawa, kemudian mengangguk. _Well,_ mungkin itu adalah keputusan yan paling baik. Lagipula, V yang adalah kekasih dari tokoh yang ia perankan adalah alasan Jungkook bertahan di _role play world._ Sekarang mereka sudah saling mengenal di _real life_ dan menjadi kekasih sungguhan, walau dengan cara unik yang tak terduga. Untuk apa bertahan di _fake world_ itu?

"Deal." Jungkook bergumam, balas memeluk erat Taehyung.

" _You're mine and mine only…"_ bisik Taehyung sambil tersenyum. Ia mendorong tubuh Jungkook hingga berbaring dengan posisi Taehyung kembali menindihnya.

CEO Jeon merasakan firasat buruk.

"Ta -Tae… aku ada _meeting_ penting besok pagi."

"Aku juga ada kuliah jam pertama." Taehyung bergumam dan mulai menggerakkan bagian bawahnya. Penisnya yang masih tertanam di anal Jungkook kembali menegang.

"Kumohon.. kendalikan libidomu."

"Salahkan kekasihku yang terlalu panas."

"Tae.. sayang… besok lagi, oke?"

"Mmmn…" Taehyung mengulum daun telinga Jungkook, lalu mulai mengeluar-masukkan miliknya yang telah bangun sempurna.

"Brengsek! Berhenti kubilang!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kookie…"

"Akkh! Bajingan! Mmnn…. Taehyung.."

Dan sepertinya Jungkook harus mencari cara agar dirinya tidak menjadi korban keganasan libido seorang Kim Taehyung yang tidak bisa dikendalikan

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat dengan Sangat Nista**

 **.**

.

Tolong jangan bunuh Tiger.

 **Nama DJ Seagurl** terinspirasi dari **DJ Soda.** Pas pertama denger DJ Soda, serius Tger merasa aneh. Tapi lama kelamaan nama itu terdengar keren, apalagi dia memang berbakat. Jadi Tiger rasa **seagull** pun akan terdengar lumrah jika benar-benar digunakan. Lagipula Tiger denger dulu Kookie dikasih pilihan nama buat debut, dan salah satunya 'Seagull'. jadi ngebayangin kan kalau dia beneran debut dengan nama itu…

Tiger memutuskan buat pakai **Seagurl** instead of seagull karena 'gurl' adalah slang dari kata 'girl' yang berarti gadis, jadi kesannya lebih _chick._ Dan kata itu terdengar homophone ketika diucapkan dengan pelafalan Korea,

Jangan lupa baca **Sweet Lie** dan **A Boy who Wears White Briefs** serta tinggalkan review ya.

Sekali lagi jangan bunuh Tiger karena fiction yang satu ini. Dan tiger mohon maaf jika ada yang tersinggung.

.

.

 **Review Please**

 **Tiada kesan tanpa review-mu**

 **BTW KIM TAEHYUNG DI #STIGMA KENAPA GANTENG SEKALI**


End file.
